Our Secret New Year's Resolution
by with love - Elincia
Summary: More than a friendship, less than a relationship, these two finally started dating. Now, they're ready for the next level and these small moments are proof of it. They're too original to propose on New Year's, but they have a resolution to anticipate.


A/N: It's New Year's Eve! Will be busy for the rest of the day, but here's a lil fic I wanted to share :)

* * *

><p>Natsuki kissed Shizuru on the cheek.<p>

Shizuru blushed, startled by the sudden affection. "What was that for?"

The blunette shrugged, but there was a carefree smile on her face. "Just felt like it." Without another word, she caught Shizuru's hand with her own and held it close for the entire time.

* * *

><p>"Natsuki?" Shizuru was surprised when two slim arms snuck around her waist. Her hair was up and the steam along with the exertion of preparing a New Year's dinner was making her sweat a bit. Still, she had to focus on her cooking...even if she was melting into the tight, secure hold the beautiful girl had her in.<p>

A pleased hum. "Smells good," Natsuki murmured her approval. She nuzzled into her girlfriend's exposed neck before planting a small kiss on it, lightly dragging her lips back up to kiss the ear tenderly.

Shizuru almost lost her grip on the pan, especially her libido. What's more, she was feeling shy! She tried to clear her throat, clear her mind, but instead stammered, "I'm dirty, you shouldn't touch me right now, Natsuki." She almost died when her most important person responded.

"But I don't want to let you go."

* * *

><p>They were heading back after a romantic date. Natsuki drove her girlfriend home and confidently walked Shizuru to her door. As usual, she left her with a lingering kiss on the forehead but before she could actually turn away, Shizuru grasped the sleeve of her jacket. She caught her longing gaze and before either of them knew it, they were staring into each other's eyes. No words were exchanged, although their bodies inched closer. The blunette's thumb idly brushed Shizuru's hip beneath her shirt and her free hand played with locks of Shizuru's well-kept hair. While eager hands gradually slipped themselves underneath Natsuki's skin-tight tee to carress a smooth stomach, the high school graduate nudged the blunette's nose with her own before erasing the distance in a heartbeat.<p>

They always seemed to kiss like it was their first all over again, but when they managed to get the door open while still liplocked and hands continued to feverishly explore, they knew tonight it would be their real first for something else. Something special.

* * *

><p>Dressed in a stunning kimono, the honey-haired woman admired herself in the mirror and absentmindedly wondered when her love would finish so she could finally see her in traditional garments. Natsuki had assured her there was no need to help and immediately pushed her out their bedroom. Shizuru pouted at the memory that was not too long ago. She had to admit, she was very happy that the blunette wanted to go to the festival with her. In fact, she could hardly contain her glee as she giggled.<p>

"Shizuru."

Blinking, she spun around and gasped at the sight. Her reaction deepened the blush on Natsuki's cheeks, but in her head, Shizuru thought it made her more endearing. The kimono was quite elegant, but it couldn't completely hide the sensual figure it covered. More seductive than anything, this realization made the woman swallow, her throat dry.

Her love regained most of her confidence and approached with soft steps. There was a wry smile on her lips and almost a predatory gleam in her emerald eyes. "When you turned to look at me, you moved too fast," she chided, her hands moving forward to fix Shizuru's kimono. "See, it fell apart over here..." Lithe fingers trailed from her collarbone to her bare shoulder, pausing.

Shizuru's eyes fluttered in brief pleasure when Natsuki kissed her there. "We have just only dressed," she struggled to protest, "surely, this can wait...?" But the nips at her neck and those hands further disrobing her were her kryptonite. Their chests were flushed against one another and a knee delicately spread her legs. "Natsuki, I am going to punish you when we get back from the festival," she gasped.

The blunette chortled, knowing it was a promise to look forward to, and went back to work on the masterpiece in front of her.

* * *

><p>On a lazy afternoon, cuddled in mountains of fluffy blankets while watching a romantic comedy with hot cocoa and cookies, a certain blunette let out a content sigh. "I love you," she whispered, coincidentally the same time as the man engaged to the protagonist said. She turned pink, but the radiant shine in Shizuru's crimson eyes was worth it. "Can I kiss you?" she couldn't help but ask.<p>

Her girlfriend playfully smirked. "A charmer like you doesn't need permission, just take it." As if to show Natsuki how it was done, she swooped down and captured those enticing lips in one swift move. Limbs soon entangled themselves before one weight fell on top of the other. Succumbing to passion, they both became lost in their own little world.

On the flat screen tv, the newly married couple in the movie were also sharing a heart-stopping kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: See what I did there? Natsuki and Shizuru both have the same New Year's resolution. GET MARRIED. Hahaha.

Ok, maybe I just didn't know what to title it.


End file.
